


【白红水仙】String Theory

by 07_24_3



Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Superman - All Media Types, Superman: red son
Genre: Earth - 30, Earth - 50, M/M, Selfcest, Supercest
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:42:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22951195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/07_24_3/pseuds/07_24_3
Summary: 某天两个宇宙合并了，不，不是地球20与地球40那样的双子宇宙，它们彻底融合为一体。别问为什么，别问怎么办，总之地球30的东半球与地球50的西半球构成了一个新宇宙，而两位超人（与他们治下意识形态截然不同的两国）奇迹般地和平共处了——对，另外两个半球自由啦（黄豆微笑脸瞎搞，以及结尾走了红子原作一点点剧情没啥深刻思考，就谈恋爱从他们谈恋爱那一刻起他们就已经OOC了:)
Relationships: Kal-El/Kal-El, Lord Superman (Justice Lords Universe)/Superman (Red Son)
Kudos: 3





	【白红水仙】String Theory

**Author's Note:**

> 写在红子动画之前，因此本篇中Kal指苏联超，领主......well，就是领主  
> （其实就是我懒得换成Somishka了

Kal敲了门，等着厚重的木门推开一条缝隙，露出那张与他相差无几的脸。他微微点头致意：“晚上好，我仅代表个人来拜访一下。”的确，他穿着红黑色的制服而非军装或者礼服，尽管胸前的锄头镰刀多少还代表些什么。现在，他们只是两个在他乡相逢的孤独灵魂。出于礼貌，领主请对方进屋。在用眼神征求同意后Kal在一张沙发椅上坐下，领主坐在他对面。

Kal清清嗓子：“你在今晚的宴会上似乎并没有尽兴。”

“你的招待细致周到，无可挑剔。”即使褪下制服换上居家的睡袍，领主依旧端着架子难以接近。

Kal笑着叹口气，他没有否认。

“不论怎样，我还是为我可能存在的招待不周道歉，请允许我为你唱一首歌来弥补。”

从见到Kal带着吉他的第一眼领主就该预知到如此的走向，尽管如此他仍让他进了屋不是吗？于是Kal直接架起了吉他，反正领主也不打算作出回应的样子。

_Не сразу всё устроилось, Москва не сразу строилась_   
_一切不会顷刻出现，莫斯科也非一日建成_

_Она горела столько раз, росла на золе._   
_她被大火烧过多少次，又从灰烬中重生_

_Тянулось к небу дерево и только небу верило_   
_树木伸向天空，它只信赖天空_

_А кроме неба верило натруженной земле_   
_除了天空，它还信赖这伤痕累累的大地_

他们在林间的开阔雪地里。

Kal走在前面，迈着轻快而坚决的步子好像永远也不会回头，披风扫尽他的脚印，让人怀疑他是不是真的落在地上。领主就跟在他身后，Kal手指每一次的拨动琴弦，指肚在尼龙上擦出的每一丝声响，每一声轻巧的弹舌，好像都无形催促着他加快脚步。他们走得很快，领主甚至觉得若是Kal一放慢脚步，自己准会把他撞倒，但这样他们就会停下来了。领主的靴尖贴着Kal披风的边缘，如同走过永无尽头的红地毯，而他们将一直一直漫步在这片桦树林中，踏过新雪与冰碴，追赶不落的太阳。

_Москву рябины красили, дубы стояли князями_   
_在莫斯科有美丽的山梨树，有橡树高高挺立_

_Но не они, а ясени без спросу наросли_   
_还有那排排木岑树，转眼枝叶茂密_

_Москва не зря надеется, что вся в листву оденется_   
_在不远的未来，莫斯科将披上一身新绿_

_Москва найдет для деревца хоть краешек земли_   
_莫斯科将为每棵小树，奉上每一寸沃土_

Kal唱得很认真，和弦的切换行云流水。他的歌流淌在空气中像此刻装点了房间的月光。领主之前没有开灯，现在他觉得这是个明智的决定，人造光源在此刻会显得粗俗而廉价。Kal偶尔看领主一两眼，更多的时候他眼帘低垂，两扇睫毛遮蔽视线，让领主看不出他在想什么。

或许他只是在想下一句歌词。

_Ясень с видом деревенским приобщился к вальсам венским_   
_梣树用朴实自然的舞曲，演绎了雍容和典雅_

_Он пробьётся, Александра, он надышится Москвой_   
_它的心在跳动着啊，亚历山德拉，它的气息洋溢在整个莫斯科_

领主向前倾身。

_Москва тревог не прятала, Москва видала всякое_   
_莫斯科不隐藏忧伤，莫斯科见证一切_

_Но беды все и горести склонялись перед ней_   
_但所有的不幸与悲伤都臣服在她的脚下_

音乐声小下去，Kal拖长了最后一个音节——

_Александра, Александра, этот город наш с тобою_   
_亚历山德拉，亚历山德拉，莫斯科属于我和你_

_Стали мы его судьбою, ты вглядись в его лицо_   
_我们每天向她凝望，和她命运紧相连_

又缓缓扫出最后一个和弦——

_Что бы ни было вначале утолит он все печали_   
_无论开始多么痛苦哀伤，阴霾终将消逝无踪_

好像他不想停下。

_Вот и стало обручальным нам Садовое кольцо_   
_那一座座美丽的花园，将要连在一起_

领主伸手搭上Kal的肩膀，飘荡的余韵在此刻戛然而止。他听见Kal吞咽，喉结滚动。但Kal正看着他，他也直直盯着Kal。两片波澜壮阔的大海相撞，激荡出一摸一样的浪花。这时两人才发觉那股不明不白的引力从何而来。正义领主与红色之子，Kal-El与Kal-El，氪星末裔，天降神明，黄太阳照耀的行星上脆弱生命的监护人。在这一层层躯壳之下，他们的每一颗原子旋转出同样的舞步，每一根弦线振动出同一曲异星歌谣。在两个世界融合之时，他们的命运就已然被捏合在一起，如双星相吸相系，一组沉寂的通奏低音。他们试探着靠近，直至唇齿相距一埃米，于是自宇宙诞生之初便回荡于他们身体里的曲调在此刻共鸣。  
领主拉着Kal起身，他们紧紧地拥抱热烈地亲吻，指尖原子挣脱束缚奔入另一个熟悉怀抱，然后他们一起倒入柔软的被褥。

* * *

Kal不在他身边。这是领主醒来后脑海里的第一个念头。但至少床铺还有温度。

他望向窗外，Kal在3秒后出现，带着西伯利亚的凛冽空气推开阳台门：“抱歉，火车脱轨。”

* * *

华盛顿有着与莫斯科完全不同的气候，但并不是Kal会在意的样子。推开门，领主不请自来地站在他屋内的留声机旁。

Kal微微侧过头：“晚上好。”

领主慢条斯理地将唱针移上唱片：“晚上好。那日你为我唱了一首歌，现在轮到我来尽地主之谊。”他走到Kal面前欠身，伸出右手。

“不知我是否有幸能和你共舞一曲？”

任谁被领主如此注视着大概都无法拒绝，但Kal不是那种会被轻易冲昏头脑的人，《一步之遥》？他可不会跳探戈。

领主看出他的犹豫，勾起嘴角：“没什么好怕的。If you make a mistake, got all tangled up, just tango on. *再说，我自己也非什么舞蹈家。”

“好吧。”Kal无奈地笑，握住领主的右手，另一只手被引导着搭上对方的肩膀，他轻哼一声但没再发表意见。领主揽住他的腰，交换过一个眼神后滑出第一步。

领主的动作慢而优雅，熟练得让Kal不由得短暂地猜测他曾还与谁共舞过。凭着过往影片与舞会上积累的印象他跟上他的步伐。突然一串重音，领主几个动作定格，随后Kal随着他的动作后仰，轻笑出声，回过头时额前的一卷发一起跳动。他们在家具围出的狭小舞池中移动，缓慢的舞步踏着空气漂浮进空中。光线闪烁，领主的披风似乎扫倒了台灯。没有人在意，没有人停下。弦乐继续，Kal觉得自己似乎被困入无限的时间循环，他们贴近又拉开，面对面而后又背过身。然后不知何时起Kal开始不知道他们在跳些什么，总之肯定不是探戈。他们旋转，Kal被拉进怀抱，又被向心力抛开，而某一刻领主环住他的腰后突然预知一般地同戛然而止的音乐一起停下，披风拉出一尾弧度，与Kal的心一同平静下来。他侧过头，领主飘得稍微比他高些，他于是仰起来去亲他的唇，他没有再躲开。

* * *

“他在硬盘里编入了自毁程序，为他提供能源的六个迷你黑洞就要……”

两个超人都愣了一下，足够他们交换一个眼神的时间。领主张嘴欲言，Kal却先于他开口。一眨眼领主已被厚重的冰层封死在原地。

“对不起。”Kal背身站着，最后扭头看了他一眼。等这句不属于他的话穿越透明高墙到达耳畔，Kal已拖着Brainiac冲出了大气。而待领主终于抖落一身冰雪飞往眼迹炸开的火花，他也只是在半空接住一句轻飘飘的“我爱你”。

很久之后领主抱着Kal冰冷的躯体降落。四下无人，他跪坐在地面上，风吹起他破损的白色披风向一边飘去，落日从背后为他拉出长长的黑影。他看起来就像折断了半只羽翼的——

Kal睁开了眼，扑扇几下睫毛，然后扯起一个笑：“你不会是天使。”

**Author's Note:**

> *引自《闻香识女人》中主角台词  
> 斜体皆为《Alexandra》歌词，不懂俄语若有任何错误还请指出  
> （我比较喜欢的版本是《莫斯科不相信眼泪》的片头曲，是个温柔的男声，在虾米上有啦（阿里出来打钱  
> 翻了半天的天地大重奏漫游指南，好累  
> 脑了那么多水仙没想到最晚脑的竟然是最先发出来的（脑了一个系列的领主不义哼超三角我这辈子都别想写完  
> 但其实这篇也搞了很久，每次写跳舞找参考最后都会变成探戈欣赏忘了写文（《闻香识女人》那段探戈真的好好看（阿尔帕西诺好有魅力  
> 红子动画怎么说......一言难尽，总之红子超好好看就对了（喂  
> 真的感兴趣还是一定要看看漫画，怎么说，和动画的主题不太一样啦  
> （虽然我个人不是很喜欢那个结尾  
> ——  
> 写于3/4：是几天前传上来的草稿，事出时还以为要找不回来这篇啦，总之现在登上来了那还不赶紧发掉  
> 敬创作，敬热爱，敬自由  
> （虽然我写的太烂不配说创作啦hhhh


End file.
